


A Relationship Blossoms

by SleepyBear626



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBear626/pseuds/SleepyBear626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuto and Ryoutarou like each other but neither of them know that, yet… In this fanfiction, you see the past problems between Asuna and Kazuto involving the sexuality of Kazuto… And the blooming of Klein and Kazuto’s relationship, even during SAO days as well. In this Romantic Comedy, there is warnings of smut, and extreme fluffiness later on… Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Much Can You Love someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing the current situation of the story and problems back in the SAO days.

Asuna was sitting across from Kirito, having a simple conversation. Accompanying them was Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon and Klein, talking about the newest quest that has come up. Asuna knew everything about Kirito, his sexuality, who he liked… literally everything. During the their conversation, she seen Kazuto looking over at Klein a lot, if it isn’t obvious he has a crush on Klein. She was so happy and had a smile plastered on her face, even if she wished that Kazuto loved her the same way she loved him or how he loved Klein, but that was selfish. She was happy for him even though he’s an oblivious idiot. She smiled harder at the thought and she began to think of how she got told that Kazuto was homosexual.  
During the Days of SAO:  
Asuna and Kirito had just finished the dinner Asuna made for them. Asuna stands and turns off the lights, Kirito is confused as to what she is doing until she starts to take her clothes off. Kirito starts to freak out, what does he do, how does he tell Asuna? Asuna is standing there in her underwear and bra, Kirito is a blushing mess. Asuna turns to him and asks  
‘Come on get undressed, don’t just sit there, it’s embarrassing’.  
Kirito stands, refusing to look at Asuna and making his way to her. It’s Asuna’s time to be confused. He grabs her arms, and tried his best to look her in the eyes, he said,  
‘Asuna, I’m really sorry…’  
‘Sorry? Why are you sorry?’  
‘I.. I’m, I’m…’ Kirito face was a bright crimson, including the tips of his ears and the back of his neck, ‘I’m gay.’  
Asuna stared at Kirito with wide eyes, and ran to go upstairs, assumingly to her bedroom, crying. Kirito started running after her, yelling,  
‘Asuna, Asuna… Asuna, can we talk about this?!’  
Asuna stopped, turned around covering most of her body with her arms, her eyes glossy with tears dripping down her face. She dropped to the ground, curling into a little ball sobbing as loud as she could. Kirito was confused, not knowing how she felt towards him, but he had tears dripping down his face as well. He approached her slowly and carefully, crouching down to her level and asking,  
‘Asuna, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Why did you run away?’  
She sniffled, and hiccupped to stop the crying to try and give him a reply. Once the crying stopped a bit she curled in on herself more and started to cry again. Instead of Kirito trying to stop the crying he let her cry until she finished. He sat next to her crying form and rubbed her back, to help her calm down.  
This took some time because soon enough the crying had stopped but Asuna fell asleep. So Kirito picked up the sleeping body in a bridal style and took her to her bedroom. Placing her on the bed gently, and leaving the room without another sound. He went down stairs and just slept on the couch, thinking of how he should had told her before now.


	2. Her sad Vow to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness of the next morning...

The next morning Asuna woke up, and started her normal routine, but she only had one thought on her mind, which was Kirito and what he had told her last night, and even though she was sad, she was still able to smile because Kirito has the right to love whoever he wanted. That’s going to be a lucky man one day she thought. Still in her underwear, with a giant smile on her face, she went downstairs to make breakfast for herself, not knowing she would be cooking for two again. She was contemplating on what to make when she heard a yawn from the lounge room. Eyes going wide, knowing who it was, she ducked behind the counter with a rather loud eep.   
‘Asuna, is that you?’ Kirito said,   
Asuna could hear the grin on his face. She quickly opened her game menu and equipped her casual clothing. Basically jumping up from behind the counter she said,  
‘Yes Kirito? So what do you want for breakfast?  
Kazuto was surprised. He thought she would kick him out of pinch him in the face or something, not going back to the normal loving Asuna. Kirito slowly joined her in the kitchen, being cautious not to provoke her. But she just smiled at him. He was scared. He didn’t know what to think. So he just went with whatever she was cooking. Which was just bacon and eggs, nothing special.   
Breakfast went by with no talking. Just silence. Kirito was really scared now he didn’t know what she was thinking, God he really wished he could read minds. Asuna coughed to break the tension, and said,   
‘I’m not angry at you, you know that right?’  
Asuna laughed at Kirito’s facial expression. He looked like an anime girl with huge eyes, his eyes went that wide. It was cute in its own way. That thought made Asuna sad. She needed to stop thinking of him in that way… It was going to be difficult. She looked down at her tea cup, spinning it’s golden colored liquid, with a sad smile and quietly spoke,  
‘I love you Kiri-‘  
‘It’s Kazuto’  
‘What?’  
‘My real name, it’s Kazuto’  
‘Oh, my real name is Asuna… Anyway, Kazuto, I really do love you, but if you’re happy with your choice I’m not going to stop you.’ Asuna’s smile became bigger, ‘I will try to get over you but I believe it’s not going to happen, so I’m going to say this, Kazuto, I love you, I will always love you, I’m here for you if you need me or you need someone to talk to’ tears started to form in her eyes, ‘You are the reason I want to beat this game. I want to meet you in real life, and be there when you meet the guy of you dreams’ she giggled lightly at her own words then she said. ‘I love you’.   
The tears in her eyes started to fall. She tried to get up and go to her room, but she got pulled into a tight embrace and the tears fell onto Kirito’s shoulder. In response, he hugged her tighter and stroked her hair. This just made her cry even more.  
‘I’m sorry.’   
That was all Kazuto could get out before he started crying along with Asuna.   
Once the crying got cut down to little sniffles, they broke there hug and smiled at each other. But Asuna’s turned into more of a smirk and Kirito became worried. What could she be thinking now? Kazuto thought.   
‘So….’ She sing-songed. ‘What kind of guys are you into?’


	3. The Secret is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says... Basically. .

She was laughing to herself at the table with her friends. At some point Kazuto joined the conversation that used to be about the new quest but has now turned into a talk about making the next real life get together being at Kazuto’s place and Kazuto complaining of how the house isn’t big enough for that many people. This is when Asuna jumped in and said,  
‘Why not just our small group then?’ she smiled brightly at her idea, ‘We could just be lazy, watch movies, play truth or dare… Stuff like that’  
Kazuto laughed ‘I like the thought of our small group doing something but true or dare? Are you five?’   
Kirito and Klein were leaning all over each other laughing. When Asuna got another good idea which she would tell the girls about later. A smirk appeared on her face. At this point Kirito and Klein were wiping their tears away, and then Kazuto jumped away from Klein not realizing the closeness between them. Everyone stared at him until Klein asked,   
‘You alright Kirito?’   
‘I… I’m f-fine Klein’ he stuttered the obviously a lie. ‘I just… I lost track of time… I have to go... Bye guys’   
Before anyone could ask any more questions he had logged out. Everyone still looking at where Kirito used to be, all confused as to what just happened. It was Klein to speak up first.   
‘He is a really strange one isn’t he’ He laughed nervously.   
‘I’ll say’ Lisbeth piped up.  
‘Yet, you still want to date him’ Asuna just smirked.  
Klein on the other hand was blushing as red as a tomato. ‘Don’t say stuff like that out loud!’ He yelled to the group. They all laughed at Klein’s outburst.   
‘It’s true though’ Silica said, Pina screeching in agreement.  
‘You guys are so oblivious’ Leafa spoke and instantly covered her mouth. The girls glared at her.  
‘What do you mean by that Leafa?’ Klein asked staring at her suspiciously.  
‘Uh… Well’ All the girls looked at Leafa, nodding as to tell her to continue and tell Klein the true. ‘Kazuto likes you too Klein… He talks about you all the time. It’s really cute.’ Leafa looked up in thought. Klein on the other hand was shocked and his mouth hanging wide open.   
‘He likes me... Too?’ Was all Klein could say.  
‘Yeah… Gosh you guys are idiots’ Lisbeth said and all the girls looking and laughing at Klein. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Until he said,  
‘Wait! That means he wants to date me?’   
That train of thought just made him struggle to breath even more. Klein was looking at all the girls and they just nodded. The realization of the situation made him look like he was just about to pass out. Asuna moved to sit next to him and try to make him breath normally before he got automatically logged out. Even though she had a smile on her face she was still worried for his health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are shameless smut. Just thought I should warn you... haha. Sorry.


	4. His Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kazuto's POV. This is pure smut. You can skip, it's not really attached to the story.

I was back in the real world with a loud gasp. Why did I freak out? Ryoutarou and I are friends, it’s not weird to be that close if your friends right? Well I guess I freaked out because in our fit of laughter his hand brushed over the front of my avatars pants, causing me to get half an erection. Blushing at the thought I looked down to see a tent forming at the front of my briefs. Groaning in annoyance, I thought I may as we deal with it. How could I get half an erection by Ryoutarou brushing his hand past my penis, did I want him that bad? Getting out of my bed I grabbed the bottle of lube out of my bed-side table. Thinking about how it would feel to have Ryoutarou in me, moving inside me. The thought alone made my half erection, full and with a paining need to be touched. With the fresh thought in my mind I pulled my briefs down throwing them somewhere on the floor, and popped the lid of the lube open, coating two of my fingers. Getting in position to finger myself was always an awkward procedure, but was always worth it. With my face down on my bed, bottom in the air, ready for my fingers to intrude inside. I put one finger in and moaned at the feeling. It didn’t take long for me to get used to one finger so I added the next, stretching and scissoring myself preparing myself for my vibrator. Being so desperate for pleasure, I was already stretched enough for the vibrator to fit. Removing my fingers and leaning up to grab the vibrator from my bed-side table. I was already panting waiting for the sex toy to be inside me. Getting back in the same position as before, I aimed the toy to go into my prepped hole, with the urgency of the matter, I rammed it into myself hitting my prostate dead on, forcing me to scream out in ecstasy. Continuing the same action over and over again, causing constant moans and whines from myself. I starting to think of Ryoutarou again, imagining if it were him ramming into me, the thought made me moan his name desperate and loud. I would die if Ryou seen me like this. Calling his name with my voice laced with desire and need… Keeping the thought of Ryoutarou having sex with me, I was close to completion. A few more rams of the vibrator and I was finished, my seed shooting all over my sheets, I will need to clean them, groaning, I discarded the thought and my brain went back to Ryoutarou as I collapsed into an exhausted, pleasured heap. I slowly removed the vibrator and winched at the emptiness. I wish he liked me as much as I liked him, and with that thought in mind, I passed out without another sound…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in Klein's POV. Again, pure smut. Can skip...


	5. Ryoutarou's Vivid Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou's smutty chapter. More like chapters, I split this into two. Haha.

I was back in the real world. I told the girls I had some errands to run, I felt bad for lying but I had to. I needed time to think alone, Kazuto likes me, more than a friend… That’s all I can think. All I can think about is Kazuto, his small form, his cute eyes, his messy black hair, everything about Kazuto was all that was on my mind. Until my brain went to dirty thoughts, picturing Kazuto on top on me, riding me like if he didn’t he would die, or me pounding into him desperately as he is moaning and gasping for breath. Why did my brain have to do this to me? Soon enough I looked down and an erection had formed. Groaning, I thrown my legs over the side of the bed, and pulled my dick out of my boxers. Shutting my eyes, I started to think of Kazuto, his body to be more specific. I began to move my hand up and down my erection, imagining him giving me the hand job, instead of myself. Continuing the motion, I went faster and faster, moaning and gasps as I tightened the grip on my penis. I started to moan Kazuto’s name, luckily I live alone, because my moans and calls for Kazuto became louder and louder until I screamed, Kazuto’s names as my seed went all over my hand and floor. Gasping for breath, I laid back on my bed, trying to make my breathing normal again. After a while I stood and went to go get a towel or something to clean up my mess. After I dealt with the muddle I made, I’m going to sleep, thinking of Kazuto while I masturbated always took the energy out of me, I should set an alarm so I don’t sleep the day away… Again.  
Waking up by a knock at my door, I groaned but I still got up to answer it. The sun was setting, so I slept the day away again. Walking up to the door only in my boxers, too lazy to put clothes on. Opening the door, I see Kazuto, my eyes going wide, why is he here? I thought. He was wearing his causal clothes, they hung loose on his body, He looked at me with wide eyes too and blushed, I was confused as to why until I remembered that I was only wearing a pair of boxers. I blushed too.   
‘Uh… H-hey Kazuto… Come on in, I’ll go put some clothes on..’   
What happened next surprised me. Kazuto tackled me to the ground, and started attacking my mouth with his. Startled by what was happening I tried to push him away but Kazuto just pinned me to the ground so I couldn’t move, even though I was stronger, and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. Conceding to Kazuto, I put my tongue in his mouth too. We shared the hot, passionate kiss, until we needed to stop for a breath. Breaking the kiss Kazuto said seductively,  
‘You don’t need to put clothes on… I like you like this’ after a moment, Kazuto blushed a bright crimson at his words, I couldn’t help but laugh, he was even cuter when he blushed.   
‘Shut up!’ Before I could laugh again at his antics, he slammed our lips together one more time. After the kiss ended, I finally asked in a cocky tone,   
‘So what was that about?’   
‘What? The kiss? I-I have wanted to do that for such a long time…’ He blushed again.  
‘Don’t worry, I have wanted to do that for a long time too… It’s just…’  
‘Just what, Ryou?’   
Kazuto said in a sexy tone, obviously gaining his confidence back, as he placed his hand on my groin and I moaned, with my reaction he just smirked.   
‘Uh.. well’ I didn’t know what to say, even if I did, I couldn’t say much more, because another a moan escaped my lips, when Kazuto started to stroke me through my thin boxers.  
‘Do you want to fuck me Ryou?’


	6. Ryou’s vivid imagination Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut again. Sorry about the wait. Posting two chapters at once.

‘Do you want to fuck me Ryou?’  
My breath hitched at his words and he started to sink his teeth into my neck, with the action I moaned again. Kazuto spoke again in a darker, yet sexy demanding tone as he tugged my hair to access more of my neck,   
‘I asked you a question Ryou… Do you want to fuck me?’  
‘Yes!, yes I do Kazuto, I’m yours, Let me love you, please you, do anything for you… I love you, Kazuto’   
I spoke, his breath hitched at my confession, then he began to roll his hips and I moved my hips up to meet his, the result was him moaning this time. God it was like angle’s singing. More moans escaped our mouths as we continued our actions, and he gasped as I must have hit a sweet spot. Kazuto spoke softly into my ear,  
‘We should take this to the bedroom before people start to look through your door’   
I was embarrassed, in the heat of the moment I didn’t realize the door was still wide open. Kazuto got off me, so he could run to my room and so I could close the door. I closed the door and made sure it was locked before I basically bolted to my room, where my Kazuto was waiting for me to make love to him. Opening the door to my bedroom, I see the beautiful site of Kazuto on my bed naked and waiting for me. Legs open for me to fill the gap. I tore off my boxers and placed myself between Kazuto’s legs. He through his head back when he seen my length, so I asked,  
‘Are you sure you want this, like, are you sure you’re ready?’  
He looked me in the eyes, and grabbed the side of face to bring me down to his level and said  
‘I’ve never been so ready for anything in my life, Ryou… I love you Ryoutarou, make me yours…’  
‘I love you too, Kazuto’   
We shared a sweet kiss as I put my fingers in him to stretch him, he was so tight. He was nervous.   
‘Kazuto, relax.’ I said as I moved my fingers in and out of him, he gasped and moaned my name.   
‘Ryou, put yourself inside me… I can’t wait much longer…’   
The last part got turned into a moan as I started scissoring his hole a few times just to make sure.   
‘I’m ready Ryou just fuck me, I want us to become one’  
Those words caused me to moan, I removed my fingers but quickly replaced it with my length. He screamed, obviously not used to my size, I continued to push my penis inside him until it was skin on skin. I didn’t move until he got used to the intruder inside him. I seen tears falling from his eyes so I leaned down and kissed them away, I looked at him waiting for him to get used to it until I moved, he said,  
‘Ryoutarou, why aren’t you moving?’  
‘I’m waiting for you to get used to me inside you’  
‘Oh, well I’m used to it, you can start to move now.’ He said quietly, obviously shy by his tone of voice and the light blush on his cheeks.   
That’s all I needed to hear, I started off moving slowly, even with the slow pace he was gasping for breath. I kept the slow pace until he told me to go faster and harder. That didn’t come… All I heard was a beeping noise in my ears… And then I woke, in a sweaty mess, and a full erection again...  
‘Are you serious! It was all a fucking dream!’ I yelled, ‘It felt so real, but come to think of it… It did seem too good to be true’  
Well time for a cold shower and get rid of this. I thought…


	7. Sorry...

I know this is a dick move. But I've obviously dropped this work. Also tbh, I didn't like it. I will try to re-write this series, but most likely not... Sorry. 

At least you liked it... My first un-finished work. Haha... 

Again, sorry

-SleepyBear626

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... This is my first fanfiction so tips and or things I can work on. Chapters will be longer in the future


End file.
